fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia
Cynthia (シンシア Shinshia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the daughter of Sumia from the future. If Chrom marries Sumia then Cynthia will be the sister of Lucina, if Sumia marries the Avatar then she will be Morgan's sister. Otherwise she will be an only child. Her English voice is provided by Stacy Okada. Profile Cynthia has a bright and energetic personality. She admires heroes and studies dramatic entrances, but due to inheriting her mother's clumsiness, her entrances are dramatic for the wrong reasons. She also enjoys doing flower fortunes like her mother. She wears Sumia's ring, one of three mementos that Sumia left behind. The second is a spear head which was supposed to be the tip of a lance that Cynthia and Sumia was going to make before Sumia's untimely death in the future. The third and final memento is her pegasus, which her mother sent to protect her once she died. She speaks nonsense in her sleep. She is part of the Justice Cabal along with Owain and Morgan. Her birthday is May 14th. After arriving in the current timeline, Cynthia searched for Chrom's army. On the way she bumped into a man claiming to be Chrom and instantly believed him and began to follow his orders and aided him as much as she could. However, on a fateful day she met the real Chrom who was accompanied by her mother. Upon finding out about the ruse, Cynthia teamed up with Chrom's army and defeated the impostor. Finally reunited with her mother and the real Chrom, Cynthia joins Chrom's army. In her support with her mother, she dreams of becoming a part of the Ylissean Pegasus Squad, however her mother says she is not ready to become one yet, despite her excellent fighting abilities. By their final support, Cynthia realizes that she spent so much time improving herself that she neglected her pegasus, and vows to take better care of her mount. In her support with her father, she spends as much time as she can trying to do fun stuff with him. Eventually her father gets exasperated with her constant requests to do stuff together and wants space. Cynthia tells him that she's spending as much time with him because she never got to, and once her present version is born, she doesn't want to take any time away from her for her own needs, which touches her father's feelings. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Pegasus Knight |10 |7 |5 |2 |4 |10+2 |17 |6 |6 |8 | Speed +2 Relief | Lance - C | Steel Lance |} Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (Male avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Sumia *Cynthia's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Lucina (Can be her sister) *Severa *Nah *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or her daughter) Reclassing Base Classes *Pegasus Knight-Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet The Avatar as Father Cynthia can Reclass to all possible female classes. However she can only reclass to certain normal classes if she's the daughter of the Male Avatar *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit Fighter and Barbarian class skills. Chrom as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer-Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight She will always inherit Aether from Chrom. Frederick as Father *Cavalier *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Gaius as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Henry as Father *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Thief *Troubadour - Valkyrie or War Cleric She can also inherit a Barbarian related class skills. Quotes Event Tile Quotes *" 'I am Cynthia. Now, die in the name of a Brighter Future!' ...Oh, that's good!" (exp) Level Up Quotes *"Look upon my might, ye wicked, and despair! (6-7 stats up)" *"Woo-hoo! Feeling good! (4-5 stats up)" *"A journey of a thousand miles and all of that!" (2-3 stats up)" *"Eek... Being a hero is harder than I thought. (0-1 stat up)" *"I guess a long career of heroing has paid off! (0-1 stat up)" Class Change Quote *"Ooh, that was certainly heroic!" Battle Quotes Dual Support *"You can do it!" *"I'm here for you!" *"Easy peasy!" *"Leave it to me!" *"Who do you think you are?!" *"Let's get it on!" *"All right!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"Just try me!" *"Go! Go! Go!" Dual Strike *"Too slow, bro!" *"Ha ha!" *"Here I come!" *"Eyes on me!" *"Haaaahhh!" Support Block *"Nah ah!" *"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Critical *"Time to pay!" *"This is the end, friend!" *"Hope you're ready!" *"Okay. You got this!" Enemy Defeated *"Nailed it!" *"Huh huh haaaaaa~!" *"Mission complete!" **giggle* *"Good always triumphs!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Wait, it's over?" *"Whoa..." *"Whew, thanks!" Etymology Cynthia is the Latinized form of Greek Κυνθια (Kynthia) which means "woman from Kynthos". This was an epithet of the Greek moon goddess Artemis, given because Kynthos was the mountain on Delos on which she and her twin brother Apollo were born. It was not used as a given name until the Renaissance, and it did not become common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century. Trivia *Cynthia's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War was first released in Japan. **Incidentally, Ribald Tales of the Faith War is one of her mother's favorite novels. Gallery File:Cynthia Kakusei.png|Cynthia's portrait in Awakening. File:cynthia confession.jpg|Cynthia confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:cynthia confess.jpg|Cynthia's full sized confession. File:Cynthia.jpg|Concept art of Cynthia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters